Marry me!
by ImBoredPlayWithMe-Amaimon
Summary: "I love you Allen" Cross' hand caught Allen's. "I love you too, Master" Allen smiles at Cross.


Marry Me!

Cross X Allen

Chapter 1: Allen and Cross

"Oi! What are you doing?" a strong male voice rings.  
"N-N-Nothing" the white headed boy said, hiding the food behind his back, as the red haeded shop keeper steps into view. His bright red hair fall to his waist and his goatie and eyes the same shade of red, his wire glasses sit perfectly on his face. He takes a drag of his smoke; rasing a prefect eyebrow."I can see the food behind your back" his voice deep and sexy. The while headed boy mentally slaps himself on the face.  
"I...I...I'm sorry, I am just so hungry, sir" he, looks downs at the ground, blushing bright red on his cheeks.

"What is your name?"the red headed man asked; smirking.  
"Allen Walker, sir" the white headed boy bows.  
"Allen Walker? as in Mana's boy?" the red headed man asks."Yes" Allen replied, sadly.  
"I'm sorry about Mana's death, he was a great man"the red headed man replied "I am Cross Mairin, I was an old friend of Mana's and from the looks of it you are homeless. so I will stike a deal with you, ok?"

"Ok" Allen replied, nodding."Ok, i will not calls the police on you and give you a home and food." Cross said with a simle upon hie face. Allen think that it looks evil "If you will become my slave and do every think I say, got it?"  
"Yesw" Allen replied"Yes, Master"Cross smiled, leaning ove and kissed him. Little did Allen know that he would fall in love with his new master.

Three years Later...  
"Allen" Cross' voice rang thought out the emtiy house "Allen get your ass here no, you ungrateful thing" Cross waited for a reply but when it didn't come, he got out of bed and started to seach the house. He looked everywhere for his young slave. Now where could he have goon? Cross thought to himself the stoped in his tracks and realise that Allen could have run away that thuoght alone made Cross need to sit down "I need to find him" Cross said to himself. He got his and goes out to find Allen Walker.

"HAHAHA, Yuu you can be so funnier" Lavi laughed  
"How many times do I had tell you, don't call me that!" Kanda growled that at lavi.  
"Allen is everything alright?" Lenalee said looking back too see Allen looking back at his house. All of Allen's friends walked back to up to Allen.  
"We are going to be late, short stack" Kanda said looking at Allen with concern.  
"Uh? oh sorry" Allen said starting to walk again. Allen's three best friends look at each other.  
"Allen" Lavi's voice called out. Allen turned to see his all of them grab him and run off in the opposite direction.

"What are you doing?" Allen yelled when they stopped. Allen could hear the school bells going off "we are going to miss school"  
"Allen" Kanda said with a concerend voice "What is wrong?"  
"Nothing" Allen waved Kanda off with a smile, it was known by all of his friends that both Kanda and Allen liked each other (even dated for a little while) but Allen said that he cuould not be with Kanda but wonld say why."Allen we are not stupid" Lenalee said in a very motherly voice. Allen sighed looking up at his friends "It's Master Cross"  
"Is he harming you?" Kanda takes Allen's hand.  
"No, it's not that. I don't Know if Master Knows, that school starts today and the last time he woke up to find me gone he freaked out he doesn't like being alone" Allen explained to hie friends. "I left a note but I have a feeling that he will not find it and even if he dose he will think I am lying and come looking for me thinking that I am trying to run away."  
"Then let's go and let him know that school is back on" Lavi said as if it was the most odvious thing to do."I love you guys, you know that right?" Allen replies.

Cross is curled up in the middle of the street he is out of wine, smokes and money but even more importantly Allen left him. Why Allen, Cross thought to himself why did you leave, tears rolling down Cross' perfect face.

"Master?" Allen's voce echo thruogh the house with no resrpones "Master?" Allen tried again, a worried expression on his face. Allen looked in all the places he knew that Cross would sleep in, Cross' room, His room and the living room to had find nothing.  
"He's not in" Allen said as he walked out of the house, to his friends rubbing the back of his head. "Then, Where could he be?" Lavi asked.  
"I have Know idea"Allen whispered, scared that his Master might do some thing dumb.  
"Well, we better start to look" Kanda said then whisphered to Allen "dont worry we will find him." For you see Allen had told Kanda why he would not date him and even though Allen cared forKanda he could not do that to both Kanda and/or Cross. Kanda accepted it but he still was very protectiveof Allen and hated it when he saw Allen smiled at his best friend and started to look for Cross, knowing that evrything will be alright.

Cross didn't care what people thought of him. All Cross cared about was that Allen would come back soon, so he could hold him and tell him he was sorry for what he had done. Rocking slightly, Come back to me, Allen; Cross pleaded before blacking out.

"Master!" Allen yelled, after seeund his Master's unconcious body on the street, he ran up to where he was laying. "Master?" Allen shook his Master's body, His master stiried making a groaning noise. "Good, he will be fine" Allen sighed "Can you help me?" he asked his friends and all though Allen was strong, he could not pick up his master by himself.  
"Of couse" Kanda grunted as he and Allen picked up Cross and carried him home.

Cross woke in his room, he remehered everything that happen right both for he blacked out "Allen" he mumbled and he got out of bed to go find the teenaged boy he so despertely wanted to told in his arms. Croos walked into the living room and did not motice the four teenagers on the couch.

"Master, where are you going?" Allen's voice made Cross stop in his tracks. He turned around to see the teenager sitting on the couch whatching a movie.  
"Is that my wine?"Cross asked, not letting Allen know how worried he been.  
"Well, master you you owe us" Allen replied patting the seat next to him. Cross took the seat and saw Kanda arm wrapped around Allen waist. Cross did not like it. Allen's mine Cross thought to him and as if Allen read his master's mind, he moved so that he was close enoughto touch his master.  
"How do I owe you?" Cross aked.  
"Because we missed our first day of school looking for you" Lenalee replied  
"School?" Cross eyebrows buried togther.

"Anyway" Allen said getting up "it is late and i needto go to bed for school"  
"Yes," Lavi jumps up grabbing Lenalee's hand "we best be getting home." Lenalee blushed "Yes" she whispered.  
"See you tommorrow beansprout" Kanda said; easily.  
"It's Allen and yes you will" he said as he walked them to the door. "Bye" Allen waved to his his friendsthen closed the door.

Cross was still was still sitting on the couch, when Allen walked back into the living room. "You had school today?" Cross asked.  
"Yes and i told you all last week and I left you a note" Allen replied, picking up the wine glasses they were using.  
"It looks like Lavi and Lenalee are together" Cross commented, trying to change to sudject. "Yeah, they have been dating for two months now" Allen replied. Cross got up feeling stupid that he even thought that Allen would have leave, he had lived here for three years now, he probably loves this place. "I'm going back to bed" was all cross said then he went straight to his bed. He laid there, he is dating Kanda Cross thought to himself, he prodably loves Kanda but if Kanda makes Allen happy then I wouldn't stand in the way. Anyway Cross had all the women in the world, and yet he hated it, he didn't want anyone touching his Allen.

"Master" Allen's voice was small and petite. "Are you mad with me?"  
"Allen why would I be mad with you?" Cross asked sitting up to see Allen standing in ths door way. "I...I...I don't know" Allen's cheeks go bright red and all of Cross facial expressions went solf. "Come here" Cross whispered and Allen did.  
Cross kissed Allen and Allen kissed back. "I love you" They both whispered at the sametime.  
(I will leave it up to you what they did next, though I will tell you that they fall asleep in each others arms; naked)

_One year ago...  
"Allen" Cross whisper " have you ever wanted to ran away while you have been livivg with me?"  
"No" Allen answered,without thinking about. "Why?" Cross asked steppig out of the way of a little old lady. "well that is easy you have alway showed that you want me around, my real father never did that is why I ran away and Mana always told me he loved me"  
"I love you Allen" Cross' hand caught Allen's. "I love you too, Master" Allen smiles at Cross._


End file.
